Infinite Gurren
by LOLRookie117
Summary: Set after the final battle against the Anti-Spiral, we find Viral, now the representative of humanity, meeting with the representatives of the other Spiral races freed by Simon from the Anti-Spiral's war against the Spirals. As the meeting comes to a close, a certain prophecy comes true. Will our heroes survive the Spiral Nemesis, or perish in its wake? Only time may tell.
_/To start off, this fanfiction's planning went a bit wrong. So, instead of a giant super-galaxy swallowing up the Universe and turning into a black hole, the Spiral Nemesis is going to be… a *bit* different._

 _Well, with that out of the way, let us begin./_

 **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann The Fanfiction:**

 **The Infinite Gurren**

A collection of various diverse and wonderful alien races sit in a spiral-shaped room, with multiple podiums all gathered around the center of said spiral, and at this center stood a man, his hands and feet clawed, shaped like an animal's. A beastman, wearing a skin-tight blue jumpsuit of sorts, with red highlights. His eyes were straight, serious and cold, and gave off a frightening aura, though when he speaks, he speaks with the heart of a brave and honorable warrior.

Another man, looking nothing like he did, large eyes, held up by stalks, with a slimy feel to his skin, speaks up. "We will not forget what he did, nor will we forget what he gave up to get us all here… but if the Anti-Spiral was right, then we may not have much time left."

"Nonsense. Our scientists have detected no forms of unusual galaxy growth whatsoever. If the Spiral Nemesis was beginning, we'd know," the beastman counters, his grin showing confidence, a stark contrast to the worried aura of the room around him.

"But that is just it, Representative Viral. We don't know. Maybe the Anti-Spiral was lying, or maybe he knew as little as us about the Spiral Nemesis," the slimed man states.

Viral sighs at the other's cowardice, not that he would understand it with his body, immortal as it is. "Why would the Anti-Spiral lie to us about his entire motivation? It makes no sense. And if he did not know how Spiral Nemesis worked, how would he know how to manipulate time and space like he did in our battle with him?"

"Still," another representative speaks up. "Our hero, the one called Simon, has been missing for twenty years. If the Spiral Nemesis were to happen today, how would we fight against it?" Viral takes a moment to digest this. It was true; no one in the entirety of the human race knew where Simon went. After the day of team Dai-Gurren's final battle, he just vanished. Sure, there were some chance sightings, but nothing conclusive. To avoid looking worried, and to keep up his courage, Viral ups the ante on his grin, making his sharp, pointed teeth visible as he smiles reassuringly. "Don't underestimate him… he'll come back. He always does." The representative's worried look fades, and eventually is replaced by a faint smile.

After the meeting, Viral takes a walk to clear his mind of the doubt he found within himself after he spoke to that representative. What *if* the Spiral Nemesis happened now…? Viral, however indestructible his body is, still can't fight it off all by himself, and certainly nobody on Earth could even compare to the immense power Simon had within him. Nobody but he could stop the spiral Nemesis… nobody.

 _Simon will come back… he always comes back. I know that better than anyone…_

"...SO WHY THE HELL AM I FEELING SO DAMN WORRIED ABOUT IT!?" Viral slams a raging fist into a window overlooking the Super-Earth below. "It makes no sense… no sense at all!" Just then, a light outside catches the beastman's eyes. He looks up, only to see Gurren Lagaan leading a fleet of Grapearl-model mecha in a display of humanity's coordination and military strength. "Ah, so the show's begun," Viral says. "Gimmy, Darry, put on a good show."

"Grapearl 1, stabilize your flight path, you're veering too far right! And Grapearl 4, make those last-minute calibrations work! No slacking! Everyone work in unison!" The red haired captain of Lagaan shouts orders to the fleet as they fly and spin and dip and duck together, showing off their teamwork off to the council of representatives. "That's right, boys! Just like that! Keep those wings straight! Don't fall behind!" The pink-haired captain of Gurren shouts as well, making sure everything goes well and that their formation was perfect. "Right, just like we rehearsed, everybody! Barrel roll, double flip, then V formation!"

"Gimmy, we're starting to veer!"

"I know, sis, help me center Gurren Lagaan!"

Gimmy and Darry Adai, the captains of Grapearl squadron, and the new pilots of Gurren Lagaan maintain perfect unison with one another, and perfect unison with the other members of Grapearl squadron as well. They have to, for if they don't, humanity's ego would surely crumble. The unstoppable team Dai-Gurren's name tarnished by a shoddy flight show? Unacceptable! "To the right, everyone! Barrel roll!" Gimmy shouts as Gurren Lagaan heads the fleet's turn into the trick spin. Up and over they go, creating a perfect engine trail in the shape of a large, spiral barrel. "Next, the double flip!" Shouts Darry as she pulls up on the controls, leading the fleet into a flip, out of it, then into another, making two perfect circles. Meanwhile, Viral watches from the side, deciding that the crowd in the viewing platform was too much of a hassle to deal with at the moment. "They're doing good… not that I should be surprised!" The fleet exits their final loop, and prepares for their last maneuver. "Now, V formatio-"

 _ALARM BLARE_

" _WARNING. MASSIVE ERUPTION OF SPIRAL ENERGY DETECTED. SUPERNOVA IMMINENT. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL."_

"WHAT?!" Viral shouts, looking towards the sun in panic as alarms blare around him, and screams echo throughout the ship. The sun is expanding. Rapidly. The initial shockwave rocks the station to its core, making Viral stumble and lose balance for a short moment before turning and running off to the spacedock where Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren lies in wait, with Leeron already preparing a perceptual teleport. Viral arrives at the ship just as another shockwave starts to rip and tear at the station's hull. As the beastman reaches the bridge, he shouts, "Are all units accounted for?!" To which Leeron answers, "Yes, Gimmy and Darry and the fleet just arrived!" "Good, now get us out of here! Hurry!" Another shockwave. The sun's expansion was speeding up at an alarming rate. Once SGDG jumps out of system, the entire facility - planet and all was gone. Completely obliterated. Once the dust settles, and Leeron confirms that they are well out of the supernova's range, Viral goes straight to the question looming over everyone's mind: "What the hell just happened?!" To which Leeron answers, "I… have no idea. But judging from the energy readings I picked up from that star, that was no ordinary supernova." "Not ordinary is right," Viral adds. "That was too fast for a supernova…" "Not only that, but it seems that the energy behind that blast was made up entirely of Spiral Power." Viral's eyes widen exponentially. "What…? That was a Spiral Power explosion?" Leeron nods as he looks over his data. He gasps, prompting a "What's wrong?" from Viral. "That star didn't explode…" "What?!" "That star… it's still there! I'm still reading the energy signature from it! It's emitting pure Spiral Power, nothing else! It's… it's a white hole!" Viral can't believe what he's hearing. The star is emitting Spiral power, and a lot of it! Could it be… "The Spiral Nemesis?!" Leeron could only look over at the beastman and frown. "I don't know what else it could be… other than that. I want to be optimistic, but… but from what I'm seeing here, this… this just might be the beginning of the end." Viral's hands ball up into fists as his teeth clench together tightly. "Damn…!" His fist slams against a monitor as he curses under his breath.

 _Damnit, Simon… you'd better come back… and you'd better come back soon!_


End file.
